


Shall We Skate?

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Cultural Differences, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Celestino comes to Iriadeska to teach figure skating. He finds a beautiful kingdom, a mystery...and a young king he can't stop thinking about.(That's right, it's a King and the Skater AU! More or less.)THANK YOU SO MUCHto IndelicateInk and CaptainBlue. IndelicateInk was a great cheerleader, brainstormer and beta, and Bluedoesn't even go hereand still gave me a second SPAG check. The Italianonnies of F-FA also gave me the lovely Italian nicknames used in this fic. I couldn't have done it without you all!





	Shall We Skate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effectaffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/gifts).



Iriadeska was not what Celestino had expected. He'd expected the beauty and heat and humidity, and he'd even expected the language. What he wasn't ready for were the sounds or the smells. Open air markets were common in Medici, but the produce was so different; even the fish were differently shaped and colored. It was both familiar and jarringly foreign, and the musical sounds of the Iradeskan language just underlined what a stranger he was in this land. 

"Are you all right, Mr. Cialdini?" His guide, a bright-eyed young woman named Sushar, had been quiet, whether by nature or because it was expected of her it was hard to tell. "King Phichit said you should take your time in the city, but if you'd rather go somewhere quiet...."

"It's a lot to take in at once," he said. "But no, I'm happy to walk around a little more, if you don't mind." He was going to be here for at least six months, after all. The sooner he was used to the country, the better. He didn't want to be shut up in the ivory tower of the palace for too long. He'd had plenty of reassurances that the king wanted him to have his freedom, but it was easy to let fear keep you in one place. Celestino had stayed in the hotel room one too many times during his skating career; he didn’t want to isolate himself now.

"What do you like to do in the city?" he asked his guide.

Sushar smiled. "Oh, I do a lot of things here. I shop, I take dance classes--His Highness said I might be able to take a few skating lessons, as well. His Highness wants everyone in Iriadeska to be able to skate. It's such a beautiful sport."

"It is," he said. Even when he felt the aches and pains that decades on the ice gave him. "I'm honored to be instituting a training program here." The King had recruited some promising skaters, and bringing high-level skating to a country for the first time was a challenge he was looking forward to. Most of his old students were fine on their own, or retired. It was high time to make a fresh start.

"Ah," she said. "Here's Yuuri now. Yuuri-san!"

Katsuki Yuuri was a Kyoto-based skater who'd been friendly with the King when he was a prince studying in America. Celestino had seen him in competition, once or twice; he had had potential, until his nerves and an injury brought him down. He'd wanted to coach in his retirement, and this was a good opportunity, at least according to the politely worded email Celestino had received. An even better opportunity in light of the obscene salary he’d been offered. After these six months, Celestino would never have to work again if he didn't want to, and if the skaters did well....

That was getting ahead of himself. For now, he waved at Yuuri. He was graceful, incredibly so, and had good stamina. If only that heart of glass of his hadn't gotten in the way so many times. 

Yuuri waved back. He had thick glasses on; he must have worn contacts during competition, Celestino realized. He looked quite different off the ice.

"Celestino," he said. "It's nice to see you again. It’s exciting, the thought of working with you.”

"I'm not sure what to expect," Celestino said. "But I'm excited, too, to get started. There's a lot of potential here."

"It's--" Yuuri’s eyes darted behind his thick lenses, a clear check for listening ears. "It hasn't been easy for him. The throne doesn't leave much time for anything else."

"He won't be involved much, then."

"Probably not," Yuuri said, "but I'm encouraging him to look in on us as much as he can. It'll be good for him to have something else to think about. Something to look forward to." He looked over at Celestino's guide. "Do you need to get back to the palace? I can take care of him from here."

"It's fine," she said. "It's nice to be out in the sunlight."

"We've had some rain," Katsuki said, by explanation. "Sushar is right, the fresh air's nice. Were you looking for souvenirs to send home?"

"My sister's kids--it'd be nice to get them something. I don't see them very often, but they like it when I send things home. Helps me feel like I'm still important to them, I guess."

"I used to send toys home to Vicchan, my dog," Katsuki admitted. 

"That's sweet," Sushar said. "How old are the children? There's a wonderful stall that sells toys."

 

An hour later, a bit poorer, and laden with packages, the three of them entered the palace for the first time.

Well, they entered one of the rooms in the sprawling, magnificently gilded complex that made up the King's summer palace, at any rate. A broad-shouldered young man took Celestino's packages--his suitcases had already been spirited to his rooms--and Sushar led him in to meet the King.

"Isn't he...a little busy for me to just stop in?" Celestino asked. 

"He's been expecting you," she said.

"He'd be disappointed if he didn't get a chance to welcome you in person," Katsuki agreed. "He's been very excited about your arrival."

"I'm not sure I'm worth all this excitement."

"Skating's very important to Phichit."

"And you came highly recommended," Sushar added. "Yuuri himself suggested you for the program."

Celestino looked at him, surprised. "You did?"

Yuuri's face colored slightly. "You have a reputation for being very patient with skaters. And you've already navigated plenty of language differences. And, of course, I've seen the styles of skaters you've worked with. I thought it would be a good match."

Celestino had the distinct impression that Katsuki wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but still, it was flattering.

The King looked younger in person. Face to face, there was a brightness to his eyes that didn't come across on the flat surface of a movie screen, and his skin wasn't not yellowish at all, as it sometimes seemed on film, but a warm tan. His smile was warm and brilliantly white. "It's an honor to meet you," he said, extending a hand like a Westerner.

"You don't have to--"

The King shook his head. "No," he said. "It's important for us to be good hosts and meet our guests where they are. And I am honored to meet you.”

He was a head shorter than Celestino, but muscular. His grip was strong. 

Celestino hoped he wasn't staring. 

"I'm very excited to see what you think of our rink," Phichit continued. 

"He'll need to see our skaters as well," Yuuri said. "Suit up."

Phichit's face colored slightly. "I shouldn't--"

"Show him," Yuuri said. "I can't skate today, so skate for both of us."

"All right," Phichit said, fondly. "I'll change. For you."

Phichit had to finish something--probably state business--so Celestino and Yuuri walked together to the rink.

"I didn't realize your injury was so--"

Yuuri shrugged. "It wasn't, at first. But I developed arthritis in the joint, and then--" He paused. "Arthritis runs in our family, I shouldn't have been surprised. There are good days and bad days. But I can’t compete, obviously, and today’s not a good day."

"I'm sorry. Your footwork was always superb."

"Sometimes I landed the jumps, too," Yuuri said wryly. "It's all right. I'm still healthy enough to walk, for now. And I can help here. I wouldn't want a life away from the ice."

"Do you miss home?"

Yuuri nodded. "Of course. I'll probably go back there someday. But right now--" He gestured at the rink. "There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be, or any other friend I'd want to be with." He folded his arms over his chest. "I never was much good at making friends. But Phichit-kun always made the effort. I don't know where I'd be without him. Probably home trying to help run our family business, and mostly getting in the way."

"How'd you get into skating?"

"The same way a lot of us did, I guess," he said. "I took ballet for a long time, but once I got on the ice--" He shook his head. "It changed my life. I ended up buying all the skating magazines, trying to see as many films of skating as I could. I did extra chores once for six months so we could see the Golden Cup in person, when it came to Japan."

"Who did you see?"

"Victor Nikiforov," he said, a little sadly.

"Like everyone else your age, I suppose."

"There wasn't anyone else like him, that was for sure."

The rink was located not far from the palace, though Yuuri had told him that the royal family made sure it was accessible to anyone in the area who wanted to skate, with children taking priority. It was modern and beautiful. Skylights provided natural light and showcased the astonishing blue of the Iriadeskan sky.

"This is amazing," Celestino said.

"It is," Yuuri said. "Phichit-kun really means it when he says he wants us the whole country to know how fun skating is. He wants to host some exhibitions here, not just send skaters out in competition. Make it real to the people, not just pretty images on a movie screen."

They talked a bit more about the program, Phichit's plans and how Celestino and Yuuri might fit in, before Phichit emerged, wearing a simple tracksuit and his skates. He waved at them. "What do you want me to do?" he called.

"Just show us something you like," Celestino said.

"You're pretty good at Giacometti's free skate from last season," Yuuri suggested. "What about that?"

Phichit nodded. "Do you want the music on?"

"It's fine," Celestino said. "Just let me see you skate."

Phichit skated like a champion. His posture was perfect, his edgework precise. His jumps were simple, but fluid, and executed well.

He was _amazing._

Yuuri nodded his head at Celestino's astonishment. "I know," he said. "The first time I skated with him, I was blown away. He's just gotten better since then."

 _He's wasted as a king,_ Celestino thought, and felt oddly guilty for it. By all accounts, Phichit was a good king, fair and kind, bringing needed modernization to his country. But Phichit was astonishingly good, graceful, incredibly skilled for someone who almost certainly didn't get enough practice time. "How long did you work with him?"

"I was in college, and he was finishing at Missaukee Academy." Yuuri paused. "Four years, I guess, and then I...well, washed out."

"An injury isn't washing out," Celestino said. "And arthritis certainly isn’t. Don't sell yourself short."

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. "You're thinking he should be skating," he said. "I understand. He loves it so much, he wants his whole country to skate. He's--he's so generous. I think you'll like working with him."

Celestino was already worried that he would like working with him far too much.

 

The palace had beautiful grounds. The gardens were full of color and life, fountains sparkling with water, soft fragrances in the air from the flowers. Yuuri walked him through the back gardens and told him about the skaters. The students were young, enthusiastic, full of potential. Celestino tried to listen, but all he could think of was Phichit.

"You'll have to tell me all this again later," he apologized. "This is--it's so much to take in, all at once. How many of them speak English?"

"Most of them speak at least a little," Yuuri said. Celestino could tell he was getting tired; he was walking slowly and more carefully. "I don't think you'll have any trouble. You're going to like them. And the grounds take a little getting used to, but it's not going to take too long. And Phichit really wants you to be comfortable. He thinks skating is one of the ways he can bring the Kingdom to into the greater world. More opportunities for cultural exchange."

"Is that how he talked you into it?"

Yuuri grinned at him. "He can talk anyone into anything. And he's my best friend. It wasn't much of a struggle. I used to be more help back home, but after the injury--" He shrugged. "My family runs an _onsen_ \--a bathhouse? Some days are still good, but on the bad days, I’m just eating their food and sitting all day long. “ He sighed. "I miss the warm water, though. Nothing like a good soak to help your aches. Phichit put a big tub in my room, but it's not the same. I’ll visit home again. Just not now, when we’re so busy.”

 

That night, after eating dinner in his new room, Celestino wrote a long letter home to his sister, to send with the children's toys. It always helped him sort through his thoughts to write, and Silvana enjoyed his stories from behind the scenes. She'd skated with him, briefly, before she'd fallen in love with the violin. She'd recorded the music for his last free skate, before he retired. It was still one of his favorite pieces.

Silvana would like the King, Celestino thought. She’d be pleased by his good humor and ease. It would take her longer to warm up to Yuuri, but Celestino thought she would like him, too. And she certainly would have loved the food: the creamy sweetness of coconut milk, the tang of basil, the textures and spices that were unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

He liked this country, at least so far. It felt welcoming, right down to the carefully-appointed room he'd been given, with a big Western bed and several layers of mosquito netting covering the windows. There was a gift as well, a heavy silk Western-style bathrobe in cream and rich blues, tailored for his height and build. It was deliciously soft. The balance between old and new, modern and classic, appealed to him. Not so different from home, really.

Sushar came in to check on him, make sure he didn’t need anything else. "Oh, there's something else," she said. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but there are sometimes some animals--hamsters, I think is the word? They are not mice or rats, but small like that. Pets."

Celestino nodded. "Hamster, that's the right word. What should I do, if I see one?"

"Just let them be," she said. "They do no harm, and they're very good luck. I know it might be surprising if you find one in your room, but please, just let it be or turn it out. They're quite tame, you won't be bitten unless you get too close or startle one."

Celestino hadn’t been worried about that, but it was still a good thing to know.

 

The next day, Celestino got to know the other skaters better. The twins, Davika and Chalida, just over six, who were just getting familiar with the basics. A class of preteens, a class of young teenagers, and the potential stars: sixteen-year-old Araya, seventeen-year-old Ummarin and Pakorn, who might be good prospects as pair skaters. "Phichit comes in when he can," Yuuri said. 

Celestino didn’t forget that promise, but he managed not to think about the King too much while he worked. There was too much to learn, and the students' English was spotty, so there were a lot of gestures and calls to Yuuri, whose Iriadeskan was much better, especially when it came to skating terms or their nearest equivalent.

"Oh, there's a dinner tonight, to welcome you to the kingdom," Yuuri said, when they broke for lunch. "You'll get to meet the rest of Phichit's family. You'll like them; they're very sweet."

"It's his mother, and two sisters?"

Yuuri nodded. "His brother's elsewhere. He...decided not to stay in Iriadeska after abdicating."

"That must have been difficult."

"I think it was for everyone," Yuuri agreed. His eyes were shadowed, behind his glasses. There was something he wasn't telling Celestino, but there was no sense in pressing for it. They were near-strangers, after all. And he was only there to teach skating. He went back to work.

 

Dinner was not what Celestino had expected. He'd been to formal dinners before, black ties and carefully chosen words. He'd always preferred simpler meals, dinner with friends.

This was something new.

The table was so full Celestino was surprised it wasn't groaning, and he'd worn his best suit, but the atmosphere was wholly different. No one here seemed to be on edge or carefully weighing their words, althuogh Celestino couldn't recognize all the words anyway. There were no more than thirty people, many of whom he'd already met at the rink, and Yuuri didn’t stray far from his side, translating where necessary.

Phichit's laugh carried through the room, infectious, as charming as everything else about him. He waved, happily, when he caught sight of Celestino. Celestino waved back. "Is he...he seems so informal for a king," Celestino murmured to Yuuri.

"Well, he's more formal at formal events," Yuuri said. "He says he wants the king be seen just as another man. He wants to reform the monarchy, the whole government, really. And there's no one here he doesn't trust."

"He just met me."

"We did our homework," Yuuri said. "And you don't speak Iriadeskan yet." He winked. 

"You don't treat him like a king."

"He was just a kid when we met." Yuuri's eyes watched Phichit, affectionately. "He'd taken an assumed name so no one would know he was royalty--and his father..." He sighed. "No one expected Phichit-kun to become the King. His brother was the heir, but he abdicated...he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to me." He shook his head. "And then, after I was injured, he invited me here. I needed...I needed a change. All I was doing in Hatsetsu was gaining weight and feeling sorry for myself, and the weight wasn't doing my knees any favors."

"You're good with the students," Celestino said. "Patient."

Yuuri shrugged. "It was always hard for me. I can't expect them to be any different." He glanced down at the table. "You don't have to hesitate, with the food. Phichit wasn't sure how much heat you were used to, so it's all very--"

"Bland?"

Yuuri smiled. "Tame; still flavorful, I promise. You'll get used to the spices."

"Haven't you ever heard of shrimp fra diavolo?" Celestino said. "Don't think I'm weak simply because I'm from a different continent." He helped himself to a skewer of fish. The flavor was delicate, but delicious.

"Hardly," Yuuri said. "But Phichit-kun didn't want to make any assumptions, and I agreed with him. Trust me, you'll have all the heat you want, if you ask."

Phichit caught Celestino's eye and smiled at him across the crowd.

All the heat he wanted, all right.

Phichit's mother was as sweet as Yuuri promised, a little shorter than her son. She extended her hand, delicately, and Celestino shook it as gently as he dared. His sisters were near-identical beauties; he bowed to them, but they extended their hands as well. All of them had the same dark, wide eyes as Phichit, the kind of eyes poets wrote about, the same pretty brown skin. 

But only Phichit had a roguish sparkle in his eyes. Only Phichit made his heart seize. 

_You've just met him. You're not a teenager._

But when Phichit came over and took his hand, he felt like a young man for the first time in years. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," Celestino said. "You didn't need to do all this--" He gestured, at the fresh flowers, the table laden with food-- "just to welcome me."

Phichit's smile was like a good wine: every sip made him want more. "It's been some time since we had cause for celebration," he said. "And we're very happy to have you here."

"Your skaters have a lot of potential," he said. "And energy."

"They won't stop trying," Phichit said, "or working hard. It was my one condition. Talent is one thing, but you have to be willing to work." He looked wistfully at Ummarin. "I wish I could be out there with you."

"Come when you can," he said. "I'm always glad to help you."

“I’m glad,” he said.

"Yuuri was telling me you actually brought figure skating here," Celestino said, before the conversation could go in a dangerous direction. "Had the rink built, all of it."

"Well, that's not totally true," he said. "But I...I guess I did a lot to encourage it."

"How did you learn about skating?"

Phichit glanced over at his mother, talking with Araya. "I was eight, and I had permission to watch a movie--it was the first time I'd ever seen one, can you imagine? And they showed us little movies before--shorts." He blushed a little. "There was a science fiction story, and an action story, all of them ending on big cliffhangers. Silly now, but it was so exciting to me! And there was a newsreel feature. On figure skaters." 

Celestino remembered those. Smiling for the cameras, sitting patiently while the production people decided if your costume was acceptable for the camera. Once Stojko's dance belt had shown up too prominently under the sheer satin and they'd had to scrap a day's worth of footage. "And that's when you fell in love?"

"I guess you could say that," Phichit said. "Growing up here--ice was so fascinating to me! We'd have hailstorms once in a while, but nothing as thick and smooth and beautiful as the ice in a rink. You could walk on it. Glide on it. Fly like gravity didn't matter." His face glowed. "And then I learned how strong you had to be, if you wanted to skate. How much hard work it was. I--maybe I should have been intimidated. Instead, I started begging my parents to build me an ice rink." He sighed. "Later, I learned that I couldn’t have imagined how hard it really was. But still, I hadn't been the only one to watch the movie, and I wasn't the only one begging my parents to learn to skate. We built the first ice rink in Iriadeska, a small one, but enough so I could learn the basics. And then later, I studied more, in America. I loved everything about skating. Even when I fell.”

“And that’s when you met Yuuri?”

He nodded. "We shared a coach for a while. He--" Phichit shook his head. "He yelled a lot. Mostly Yuuri and I learned from one another. But it was good enough to get him to Worlds, the Grand Prix Final once--I wish he hadn't been injured. When he's having a good day, we have him skate for the students. He's still so graceful."

Celestino wasn't surprised. He still skated every morning, when he could. It was too hard to let it all go. No matter what your troubles or frustrations were, you could always find peace on the ice.

The court magicians put on a show afterward, a simple exhibition of glittering illusion that was more brilliant than any fireworks Celestino had seen. The country itself was magical, Celestino knew, but even such an astonishing display didn’t stop him from glancing at the dark-eyed, beaming King.

 

That night, the moon dawned bright and harsh into his room, and Celestino pretended that the moonlight was what kept him up. 

But it meant he was awake when he heard the tiny, scrabbling noise of an animal in his room. 

One of the hamsters Sushar had promised? She hadn't said what to do if the creature that came in _wasn't_ a hamster.

But it was, a tiny, dark hamster as brown as a coconut. Its eyes were shoe-button black, and it stood on its hind legs, staring at Celestino.

"Hello," he said. "You can't sleep either?"

It scrambled up onto the silk coverlet, its tiny claws finding purchase on the soft fabric. Celestino carefully extended a finger, and the animal sniffed at it, almost delicately. 

"I'm Celestino," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

Maybe it was simply because it was a new country, or maybe it was because he was still disoriented and tired from traveling halfway around the world. Or perhaps Celestino just felt lonely. Whatever the cause, Celestino felt oddly pleased to have the company, even if it was just a small, sweet animal that could fit in his palm.

The hamster was still there, sitting on its haunches and watching him, as he fell asleep.

That was the first night he dreamt of the king, of the bed dipping under Phichit's weight, of dark, strong hands on his body. He woke up breathless and hard, the moonlight too harsh for him to easily fall back asleep. At least there were no longer any hamsters to watch him as he touched himself.

 

The weeks passed quickly. Phichit had assigned Celestino a tutor to help him learn Iriadeskan as quickly as possible, and the days passed in a blur of learning and teaching. He got to know Yuuri better, and discovered the depth of the man's loyalty, as well as his stubbornness. Some days he had to use a cane at the rink, but he always came. His eyes were sharp, and his tongue could be as well. Celestino thought that sometimes he came close to being too harsh, but everyone seemed to take his advice in good spirits.

He saw the hamsters from time to time, mostly in the gardens. The little one that had come to his room hadn't visited since the first night, but he still looked for it, listened for it at night. There was something special about it, he was sure, as foolish as that felt.

Phichit came in a few times a week; not often enough, he thought when the King was absent, but when Phichit was at the rink, he wasn't sure. Phichit taught the youngest students to sing a welcome song to Celestino in Thai and Italian; he came to wish every skater having a birthday a good day in person, bringing fresh fruit from the kitchens for everyone. Little things, but thoughtful things.

One morning, Phichit joined him on his walk to the rink.

 _"Your Highness,"_ Celestino said, and hoped his Iriadeskan had improved as much as his instructor said it had. _"Are you well?"_

Phichit looked delighted. _"Very well indeed. I see your lessons are going well?"_

 _"Very well, thank you."_ He smiled back. "Though that is almost the limit of my skills."

"You're doing fine," Phichit said. "And your accent is lovely."

"I feel like a lumbering bear."

Phichit shook his head. "It's like music," he said. "Are you headed to the rink? I had a diplomatic meeting this morning, but the Ambassador has fallen ill, so I finally have a few minutes' freedom." 

"I am. It's nice to have you joining us. Yuuri has been drilling them on figures, and they'd probably be grateful for the distraction of a royal visit."

"That's one privilege of being the king. No figures."

"They're important," Celestino chided gently. "They're the fundamentals on which all the rest are built."

"I'd still rather be spinning and jumping."

"Of course," Celestino said. "We're lucky to have Yuuri here, he's incredibly precise. It means they've got a high standard to measure themselves against. If we had someone who could jump as well as Yuuri can spin and move--" He held the door to the rink for Phichit. "But that's what we're developing. You've got remarkable skill, for the obstacles you have in front of you. I think I could get you to a strong double axel, if we can carve out the time."

When Phichit lit up, the day turned brighter. "Do you think so?"

"Yes, absolutely. And you're young enough--you've got time to work. Don't worry if we don't do it all in the first few months."

"Of course," he said, as they stepped out into the cold of the rink. "Does that mean you're planning on staying past the term of the contract?"

"If that's agreeable to you," he said. "I'm quite enjoying it here."

"Good."

"Phichit! Celestino!" Yuuri, out on the ice with Araya, waved at them both. "Come look!"

"He says my figures are much better," she said, as they approached. "Honestly, I'm not sure I can see it--"

"No," Celestino said. "This is an excellent improvement." Her edges were much cleaner, and Celestino could see how much more control she'd developed. "Go ahead, do another set."

Yuuri casually threw an arm around Phichit's shoulders and squeezed him. "Well, what do you think? I told you we'd have some international competitors before we knew it."

"She's very talented," he said. "I wish--" He sighed. "I'd like to be out there with her."

"Didn't you say your meeting was cancelled?" Celestino asked.

"I suppose I'm free until they catch me," Phichit said, thoughtfully, and ran toward the lockers.

Yuuri grinned at his retreat. "He's happier now," he said. "Having you here's been good for him."

"Because of the skating," Celestino said.

Yuuri didn't answer. "Ummarin, run through it again," he called out. "Before you get too tired."

 

Phichit took the ice, and his joy was infectious. Celestino was grateful to be a coach, to have the excuse to watch him alongside the rest of his skaters. He'd started sketching out a routine for him, and watching him warm up gave him a few more ideas. He didn't have as much stamina as he should have--no doubt a consequence of not having enough time to practice--but that could be worked around for an exhibition skate. His smile alone would get any audience on his side.

Phichit stopped at mid-ice to talk to Yuuri, then skated back to Celestino. "Will you skate with me? I've seen how you skated in competition." 

"That was a long time ago," Celestino said.

"But you still skate," he said. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"All right," he said. His skates were in the locker room, and he decided while he was there to put more suitable pants on, something he could more comfortably skate in. He still could wear some of his costumes from the old days, but those were in storage back home. This was just a simple black pair of stretchy slacks, no spangles or baubles. He kept his shirt and sweater on. In the mirror, he looked all right. No longer a skater in his prime, but a man who'd taken care of himself, at least.

_Stop thinking so much about how you look. He just wants to skate with you._

It had been a long time since he'd skated with a partner. Since he'd retired, it had been harder to find partners to skate with -- Monica had decided to retire completely from the world of skating, and was living with her wife and children in Lazio. He was glad for her, but their reunions were always about their friendship, not skating.

Phichit was waiting for him at rinkside. "Well?" He held out his hand. "Shall we skate?"

"Let me get my skate guards off," he said, laughing. "You're too impatient."

Not that he really minded having Phichit waiting for him. "I'm excited," he said. "I've never been on the ice with a pair skater before."

"Well, I don't know if we should really be pair skating." Especially as they’d never been on the ice together. "We can just--try a few loops around the rink? Get used to one another's style first."

"Okay," he said, and then he was moving, kinetic, magnetic. Celestino hastened to catch up. He could see Yuuri at rinkside watching them. He wondered what the Japanese skater thought. Phichit seemed innocent, unaware of Celestino's interest, but Yuuri was four years older and seemed more savvy than his friend.

Celestino would never cross a line with any student, much less one who was a king, but it was hard to conceal how delighted he was to skate with Phichit. The King smiled easily, but he was beaming now, holding his hand out for Celestino to take, wanting to do more than just a simple loop.

"A few more," Celestino objected. "Really, it's worth the wait."

"I hope so," Phichit said, and Celestino realized for the first time that Phichit might not be quite as innocent as he seemed.

Yuuri disappeared for a moment, and sound suddenly boomed over the speakers. It was a simple classical piece, one Celestino immediately recognized from his professional days. Mozart. He smiled. "You know this routine?"

"Of course," Phichit said. "I'm not a total stranger to this. Yuuri practiced a few routines with me in Detroit, for fun. We weren't much of a pair--as skaters, anyway." He looped around Celestino. "Can't we try it?"

He sighed, but fell into the familiar pattern. He hadn't skated this minuet in years, but he still remembered it, every twist and spin and lift--

Phichit had taken Monica's place, her steps. He was remarkably sure for something he claimed to have practiced for fun. His rhythm remained impeccable, and he skated to Celestino in perfect time for--

The lift--

It'd been _years_ since he tried one--

"Don't--don't let me drop you," he said. "If you need to--"

"I'm fine," Phichit said, almost laughing. "Do you know how many times Yuuri and I dropped each other?"

He caught Phichit around the waist, thought a little prayer, and--

Like most skaters, Phichit weighed more than he looked, but he was a good four or five inches shorter than Monica had been, and she hadn't been a skinny girl. He didn't have the strength he used to, and a throw was out of the question, but they managed a tiny, elegant lift, and Celestino heard Yuuri cheering.

Phichit laughed, but his body was already moving automatically through the routine. A paired spin, some footwork that was too sloppy, and then the skaters coming together for another, simpler, lift. Celestino got another inch or two of height on that one, and this time Phichit was the one cheering. 

It had been so long since Celestino had found joy like this on the ice. 

The music came to an end, and Phichit skated back up to him, throwing his arms around Celestino's chest. "That was wonderful! We'll have to do it again!"

Celestino was too happy to worry about protocol or comforting lies. "I'd like that," he said, to the top of Phichit's head. "Very much."

The little hamster came to visit him again that night. He stayed very quiet as it came into the room, watched as it once again scurried up to his bedside table. It stood up on its hind legs and regarded him with bright, shoe-black eyes. 

"I guess you can stay here tonight," Celestino said. "We should be friends, don't you think?" He picked up one of the embroidered pillows that littered the room and put it on the table. "You can sleep here, if you like. It should be comfortable."

The little animal seemed to understand his meaning. It scampered up onto the pillow and curled up, almost like a cat. Celestino paused for a moment, then carefully extended a finger and stroked its back. Its fur was as soft as it looked, sleek and warm. 

"Should I give you a name?" he asked. "I suppose I should call you something. I haven't seen another hamster here your color. You must be special. What about _Cocco?_ That's a coconut in my language, and there are plenty of those here. It matches your fur, don't you think?"

The animal didn't answer, not that Celestino expected it to. He fell asleep, and this time slept deeply until morning.

 

It was another month still before Celestino saw Katsuki Yuuri really skate, a month that passed in a blur of practice, choreography and lessons in Iriadeskan. Phichit came a few times a week, and Celestino knew he snatched minutes or hours at the rink on his own when he could.

It had been stiflingly hot outside, but the rink kept its usual chill. Pakorn had been struggling with his footwork for a week, and wasn't getting better. Phichit had attempted the run to no avail, and Celestino knew he was no longer nimble enough to demonstrate properly. "Let me run through it," Yuuri said. "I think I can see where he's having trouble."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Phichit asked.

"It's been a good day," Yuuri said, as he tightened his laces. "And I can't stop completely, Phichit-kun, you know that." As he stood up, Crispino saw the bearing he remembered, the competitor's strength. "I'll be careful," he said, affectionately. "I promise."

"All right," Phichit said. "No jumping."

"Yes, Your Highness," Yuuri said, and rolled his eyes as he stepped out on the ice.

When Yuuri had been on, he'd been very, very good; his jumps were less spectacular than some of his other competitors, but he'd picked up points with his natural grace and style. Once Celestino had seen a few minutes of a new routine Yuuri was trying out at a rink in Toronto, and had been surprised and a little delighted to realize how easy it was to understand the narrative Yuuri was creating. He'd felt a stab of jealousy at Yuuri's coach; so much potential there, so much raw talent, waiting to be shaped. Now he was more irritated that the coach had apparently been so ineffective.

It was a tragedy, when injuries cut short a career with so much promise, though it was good to see Yuuri had found peace off the ice.

He was a bit slower, but his footwork was as good as it had ever been, and he still moved with astonishing grace.

The King leaned on the boards next to Celestino. "I wish I could do it," Phichit said, ruefully. "I mean, I'm not bad, but there's never enough time to train, and--I don't know. I don't think I could ever move as well as he did. As well as he still does."

Celestino knew Yuuri had kept skating, and had watched him a few times, but Yuuri normally kept his routines simple, easy on his body. This was different. This was a performance.

Yuuri's next move was a combination spin, lovely, perfect. He felt Phichit tense as Yuuri's feet left the ice, struck them again. "How much will he hurt himself?"

"He'll ache, if he just does that," Phichit said. "But he hardly ever stops, if he goes into the spins."

Another loop around the rink and a double axel--Celestino remembered it had been Yuuri's strongest jump--landed perfectly, but with a tiny wince on Yuuri's face. He slowed, skated to center ice, smiled at them both.

"You promised," Phichit said.

"It felt good," Yuuri said.

"You winced."

Yuuri's expression didn't change. "It still felt good. I have to live, Phichit."

"I know," Phichit said. "But I worry."

“Don’t,” he said. “Your Highness. Pakorn, come here, let me show you--”

 

That evening saw Yuuri planted firmly in his hot tub. 

"How bad is it?" Celestino asked.

"It's fine," Yuuri said, shrugging. "No worse than I expected." He waved his sake glass at Celestino. "Come on, join me. It's no fun having a bath by myself."

"I'm not drinking, though," he said. He'd tried sake once, and was out after two glasses. 

"That's fine," he said. "Just shower off and come in, all right?"

"All right, all right." The tub really was big, enough for four or five men to sit in comfortably. Even Celestino had room to spare, and he knew he was far taller and broader than Yuuri, or most men from Iriadeska. 

Yuuri toasted Celestino's glass of water as he got in. "To our skaters improving."

"Indeed."

"I wish Phichit-kun--" Yuuri sighed. "We've never got enough time, not that a king can compete anyway."

"Why did his brother abdicate?" Celestino asked.

"It's a long story," Yuuri said. "Things changed very quickly in the country, and it just...worked out this way. He might not have been able to skate competitively, anyway--he'd still be a prince--but he could spend a lot more time doing this."

Celestino wouldn't mind that, either. He liked watching Phichit skate, liked coaching him. He was always so positive and enthusiastic, on and off the ice. Watching him was a pleasure.

Being with him was a pleasure.

 _Damn,_ Celestino thought.

 

Yuuri had talked Celestino into a glass of sake--just one, Celestino knew his limits--when Phichit came in. "I told you," he said.

"I missed home," Yuuri lied, cheerfully. "Sake?"

Phichit nodded. “Can I put my feet in?”

“Wash them first,” Yuuri said.

“I’m not an animal,” Phichit said, heading for the shower. “What have you been talking about? Me?"

"I'm getting drunk," Yuuri said. "Celestino's being responsible."

"I do have to work in the morning." Really, Celestino was just relieved that Phichit was only going to be exposing his feet. "You do too, technically."

"In my country, if you can't work with a hangover, you're tired of life."

"Pour me a glass?" Phichit asked.

"If you promise not to drink like you did in Missaukee."

Phichit laughed from the shower. "I can't do that now that I'm the king, I'm afraid." He came out, his silk pants rolled up to his knees, and took a sake cup from the set on Yuuri's shelf. He sat on the edge of the tub and held the cup out for Yuuri to fill.

"You have to watch him, you know," Yuuri said. "He acts innocent now, but you should have seen him back in Missaukee. He taught me the best swear words I know."

"You would have figured them out sooner or later," Phichit said smugly, and sipped his sake.

"He worked at bars," Yuuri said. “A lot of them on the docks, just--the stories you used to tell.”

"It was important for me to have a source of income," Phichit said. "And live like an ordinary student."

"Your parents sent you money, you just did it to buy beer," Yuuri said. "You were underage!"

"Don't pretend you didn't drink before you turned twenty-one," Phichit said. 

"I was older," Yuuri objected.

Phichit just laughed at him.

 

They talked for a few hours, Yuuri quietly knocking back sake like most men drank water, Phichit confining himself to a few cups. Phichit excused himself first, citing royal duties, and Celestino excused himself not long after.

The walk back to his room had never felt so long or lonely.

It hurt, how much he wanted. He'd had crushes, relationships. He'd been in love. 

But he was older now, and he had assumed maturity would change him. Not that passion would fade, but that it would mellow. Be calmer.

Wanting Phichit was a vise around his heart that tightened every day. It was hard to breathe when he entered a room. 

It would be so much easier if he wasn't so beautiful. If his laugh didn't sound like music. If Celestino hadn't caught himself staring at Phichit's hands, entranced, as the King went over paperwork. If he didn't skate the way he did. If just sitting in a hot tub with him didn’t feel like home.

Celestino was forty-five years old.

It didn't matter when the king came in the room and he felt his pulse pick up. It didn’t matter when Phichit laughed and Celestino joined in, unable to resist his joy. It hadn’t mattered when Phichit grabbed a towel to dry his bruised feet and Celestino found himself wanting to bandage every blister. When Phichit smiled at him like they were the only men in the room, and Celestino felt his heart warm.

If, before he'd left, Yuuri saw him draining a second cup of sake in a single swallow, he didn’t say anything, and Celestino was grateful for it. He undressed and went to bed.

 

The king's lips were soft, softer than any man or woman he'd had the pleasure of kissing. Maybe it was the gentleness that made the difference, how feather-light his touch was as it ghosted across Celestino's jaw and cheek. 

Celestino opened his mouth, and the kiss the king answered him with was less gentle. Phichit’s hands were on his arms, holding him steady. He was stronger than his slim build indicated, but Celestino had known that, hadn't he?

 _I love you._ The words thrummed under his skin, but he didn't want to break the spell, didn't want him to stop. _I love you, I love you--_

He wasn't crying when he woke. The tears came just a half-second later. He blinked them away and opened the window to look out at the moonlight. The moon was almost full. _You’re being ridiculous,_ he thought to himself.

 

The king was busy the next day, which was something of a relief. Celestino forced himself to focus on work, and if he gained a certain satisfaction from Katsuki Yuuri's winces when one of the children spoke too loudly, he kept it to himself.

He left the Palace grounds to walk around the city in the evening; he found a little Medician restaurant and ate alone, with a good glass of red wine and a reasonable approximation of _melanzane alla parmigiana._

The clouds were rolling in quickly as he walked back, and by the time he was writing his letter home to Silvana the rain was pouring down in sheets. _I confess, this country has been good for me. Even on a night like this, when I miss you and your children, it's good to be here in my room, listening to the rain. I hope you can visit me here soon._

Cocco came to visit him that evening. The little animal curled up on its pillow. It didn't even feel unusual any more; it was reassuring, having this small, bright-eyed friend at his side. He scratched the little hamster between his ears and closed his eyes.

He woke up once during the night and the hamster was still there, breathing steadily. Like there was nowhere on earth he'd rather be than sleeping next to a giant Italian every night.

Celestino was less lonely with Cocco there. He wished it would come more often. _Maybe I should be braver and ask about it,_ he thought, as he fell back asleep.

He woke more slowly that morning. The heavy warmth of Iriadeska’s summer sunlight was already deep into his room, the coolness of evening chased into the corners and fading fast. It always made Celestino inclined to linger in bed.

More seductive still was the heat at his back, the dark-skinned arm thrown casually over his waist, the steady breathing of the person sharing his bed. As the sleep slowly cleared Celestino's mind, the sense of comfort and companionship began to fade, and two competing emotions took its place: desire and disquiet.

Desire was easy enough to understand. The body behind him was smaller than his own, but lean and hard. The smell of their shared sweat, familiar and good. The disquiet only came when he remembered he'd fallen asleep alone--well, at least with no human in his bed.

Celestino's eyes flew open. Self-preservation kept him from crying out or jumping. He swallowed hard and turned over, slowly, carefully, trying without success to ignore the sweet pressure of the stranger's arm still on his body.

But it wasn't a stranger next to him; his senses had known that all along.

It was the king.

He was impossibly beautiful asleep. His hair was glossy and looked even softer when Celestino was this close. His eyelashes were thick and dark and perfect. His mouth--

Celestino was very close to panic, but desire still burned within him. He wanted to kiss Phichit awake, starting with the tender skin of his eyelids and making his way down to that perfect mouth. He wanted to take Phichit's jaw in his hand and kiss him on the lips, feel Phichit kissing him back, until they were both desperate and undone. He wanted to push the bedsheets aside and feel every inch of that lean, perfect body against his own.

 _He's twenty years old,_ his more rational mind reminded him. _He's the king._

The embassy had spent long hours preparing him for his visit to the kingdom. There had been a good half hour devoted to the penalties for touching the king without authorization. _We can try to protect you,_ Giulietta had said, _and of course, if you make it to the embassy you will be back in your own nation. But better to not offend at all._

He was reasonably certain the king was naked.

He was going to be lucky if he made it out of Iriadeska alive.

 _If you're going to get thrown out anyway,_ something in his brain hissed, _make it worth it. Kiss him. Touch him. You want--_

But it wasn't about what he wanted. He couldn't--

The last thing on Earth he wanted to do was hurt Phichit. He had to leave, before he made things any worse.

He got out of bed as carefully as he could, his hands shaking, his body burning like a teenager's. _I'm sorry,_ he thought, to the still-sleeping king. _You've been nothing but kind to me. I wish I could--_

_I wish things were different._

He dressed as quickly and carefully as he could manage, grabbing only his passport and wallet. The rest could wait.

Maybe it was for the best. Could he really have spent the rest of his life in this limbo, yearning for what he could never have? Growing more enamored of Phichit every day? Having to suffer from afar as Phichit married, had children, moved ever further from Celestino's grasp?

 _Yes, happily,_ something in his mind thought. _As long as I could have been close to him._

Too late for that now. Too late for regrets. He could call the embassy from the palace phone; they wouldn't realize what was happening--

_But you won't be able to say goodbye._

He didn't think Phichit would be angry. But how could he excuse his behavior to the rest of the kingdom? How could they possibly forgive him? At best, it would put Phichit in an impossible situation.

Better to leave, goodbye or no goodbye. Go back to Medici. Forget all this. It had been a dream, a beautiful, perfect dream, but no more than that. He could write Phichit a letter of apology. The plane ride would be long enough for him to sort through his feelings enough that he could write something appropriate for a king to read. 

The hallways had never seemed so long. There was a phone in the kitchens that he knew was used for ordering food; he could use that one to call the embassy. He'd kept the number with his passport, for his own safety at first and then simply from habit. 

Maybe one day he could return. Yuuri would certainly send him film of Phichit's skating, if he asked. Of course he'd miss his friends, but--

"Celestino?"

He froze. "Your Highness," he said. "If I can apologize--"

Phichit didn't sound angry. He sounded...nervous. "You don't--you don't need to apologize. But we should talk. Is that all right?"

 _You're the king,_ he wanted to say. But when he turned around to speak to Phichit, he found the king's face drawn with concern. He was wearing the robe that Celestino had abandoned, and it hung loose on his lean frame.

He looked beautiful in the blue-and-cream silk. Celestino thought, for a moment, of what it would be like to slip his hand inside the collar of the robe and kiss the exposed skin at Phichit's neck.

"We--we can talk," he stammered. "Of course."

No one followed them on the long path from the kitchen hallway to Phichit's chambers, which in and of itself was suspicious. But he wasn't afraid. He almost certainly should have been, but he'd never felt afraid around Phichit, and his brain was too addled by circumstances to allow it now.

He had only been in Phichit's quarters once before, and then only in the gold-trimmed sitting room. Phichit led him to a door just off that room and gestured for him to enter first.

It was a bedroom, less ornately decorated than the other rooms in the palace, though still containing silk hangings on the walls and a few elaborate wooden sculptures. The bedcovers, plain scarlet silk, were untouched.

"This is my room," Phichit said, as explanations. "Please. Sit down. Let me--I have to explain." He sat on the scarlet bedcover and gestured for Celestino to sit next to him. 

Celestino followed. It felt intrusive, too intimate, to be sitting so close to the king, on his own bed.

"You woke up next to me," Phichit said. "Didn't you?"

Celestino nodded.

"I am sorry for that," he said. "I should have told you what was happening, long ago. But it's not easy to explain, and--" He shook his head. "It's been...I hope you know how welcome you are here. You've helped build us a skating program that we can show the world. And you've been wonderful here. With my family, with Yuuri--all the students, as well. I hope you will stay, even after this. But I'll understand. If you feel like you were lied to."

“Just explain it to me,” Celestino said. “Please.”

"A man...he thought my brother had betrayed him in love. And so--he made some kind of deal with a witch, and cursed our family." He sighed. “My brother was affected first, but then I fell victim. I worry my sisters will be next.”

"And the curse was--"

"Transformation," he said. "We've always had hamsters here, in the kingdom. I suppose they thought it was going to be fitting. It helped us hide the curse, though."

"You...turn into a hamster at night."

"My brother succumbed to it first," Phichit said. “It’s why he had to abdicate the throne. He’s only human a day a month, now. He stays in my sister Saovabha’s room, because it’s the only safe place. I still...I still have some time. It’s only at night, for now. But it’s gotten worse every month.”

"Do you...what's it like? When you're in that form?"

Phichit shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. Which feels strange to say, but it's the truth. At first, I didn't know where I went or what I did, but as the years went on, I understood more and more. I’ve...kept more of myself, since you came. I remember more."

"You...you came to my room."

Phichit's cheeks colored. "For a long time, I didn’t even know what I did at night. I had--I guess I had a hamster’s instincts. I just wanted warmth, quiet, a warm place to be. After you came, I started...I knew, a little more. Where I was. What I was doing. After a while, I knew I shouldn't keep visiting you. But--you're kind, and gentle, and it’s lonely, being...what I am. I would have left if--if you were...I would have given you privacy, I swear."

Celestino's robe was slipping off Phichit's shoulder again, and Celestino felt another surge of desire. He clenched his fist, tightly, to ground himself. He was glad that Phichit wasn't angry, glad of the explanations. But being here, alone with him--Celestino wanted so much more than this, more even than Phichit strong and perfect in his arms. He'd told himself he would settle for anything, just to be near Phichit, but was that the truth? Was this really--could he settle for being a friend after this? 

"But you might be able to save us,” Phichit continued. “Grant me--our family--freedom again."

"I don't understand," Celestino said.

"No curse is permanent," Phichit said. "Or, rather, they said no curse has to be. There's a way to break every spell. There's a way to break this one." The smile he gave Celestino was beautiful as always, but worried, clouded. "I'm sorry. You're--I like you, Celestino. Since the day I met you I’d hoped-- But hope didn't mean you could break the spell."

"What do you need?"

Phichit took his hand. "You mean it?" He was warm, so warm. 

Celestino _wanted._ "Of course," he said. "Anything."

"Would you kiss me?"

"You're--" _It's everything I want, don't you realize?_ "You're not teasing me," he said.

"No," he said. "Not--not about this. Never--would you just try? If it doesn't break the spell, it's all right. I--" His cheeks had darkened. "I like you so much, Celestino."

He'd already woken up in bed with the king. What harm could a kiss be?

Celestino couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned across the mattress and pressed his lips to Phichit's. He couldn't stop himself from pulling Phichit close, feeling his muscular body through the silk of the robe. Phichit threw his arms around Celestino. He kissed back hard, deep. 

Every inch of his body ached for more.

Celestino broke the kiss, and there they were, looking into each other's eyes, gasping for breath.

"I don't care," Phichit said, his voice just above a whisper. "I don't care about the curse. I'll live like this forever if I have to. Just stay here, please. Stay with me."

"I don't understand," Celestino said.

"True love's kiss," Phichit said, and stroked Celestino's cheek with his hand. "But I don't--I don't care if it breaks the curse. I couldn't love anyone more than I love you. None of it matters. You don't ever have to kiss me again, not if you don't want to. I'll--" He closed his eyes. "I'm--I'm sorry. This is nonsense. I--"

"But I love you," Celestino stammered. " _Cuore mio,_ I've dreamt of you--"

“Just stay,” Phichit said, as Celestino spoke. “Just--please--”

"I'll stay. As long as you'll have me." Celestino pulled Phichit back into his arms, and they kissed again. Celestino's heart hammered in his chest. 

"Please," Phichit said, and no force on earth could have empowered Celestino to say no to the need in his voice. "Please, just--"

Celestino's hands found the belt of the robe, and Phichit groaned, lost his hands in Celestino's hair. 

"Wanted to do this for so long," he said, as he pulled Celestino's hairband off. "Just touch you--"

"You're beautiful," he said. "So beautiful. I want to kiss every inch of you. _"Cuore mio,_ if you knew. If you knew how many nights I've dreamt of you."

“What does that mean? _Cuore mio?”_

Celestino touched his own chest. “My heart,” he said. 

_”Cuore mio,”_ Phichit repeated, and pulled Celestino back into his arms. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He rose in Celestino's embrace, his lips brushing Celestino's ear. “When I met you, I finally let myself believe. That maybe it would be you. That we could be free.”

“This whole time you’ve wanted to kiss me?”

“So much,” Phichit said. “But it can’t be true love if you kiss a stranger, can it? So I waited. I’ve waited so long. Call--call me it again? Your heart?”

“My heart,” Celestino said, in every language he knew, and drew Phichit close again. “My love.”

That was when someone started pounding at Phichit's bedroom door. "Phichit!"

The voice was a man's, an unfamiliar one.

Phichit froze in Celestino's arms. "Plaek?"

Celestino let Phichit go, and he flew to the door, hastily dragging the robe back around his body. Celestino found an embroidered pillow and firmly placed it over his lap. _Is it really--?_

And there they were, in each other's arms, Phichit and an unfamiliar, handsome young man a few inches taller. "Celestino," Phichit said. "Celestino, this is my brother Plaek, I'm so happy you can meet him--"

Passion would have to wait; this was a different kind of joy. He stood up, offered his hand, mumbled something in his poor Iradeskian that he hoped sounded appropriate. 

"You--you and Phichit have broken our curse," Plaek said. "I never thought--I didn't think it was possible. We owe you a debt we cannot possibly repay. I'll let you--" Plaek squeezed his brother again, a quick, affectionate hug, and stepped back. "There's much you should talk about, I'm sure. Our business can wait."

"I don't want to intrude," Celestino said.

"No," Plaek said. "I'm the one who's intruding now. I just--I had to see you, had to tell you."

"We're free," Phichit said. "Finally free." He stepped back as well, his hand lingering on his brother's arm. "You can be King, if you wish."

"We'll talk about that later," Plaek said. "We have so much to talk about. But--" He glanced over at Celestino. "You need to speak with him. And I need to give you privacy to do it in. I'll make sure you're not disturbed, all right?"

"Thank you," Phichit said, and let his brother go. "We'll--"

"When you're ready to see us again, we'll be waiting," Plaek said. "Take your time."

"Thank you," Celestino said, but Plaek was already gone, and Phichit bolting the door behind him. "Didn't he say--?"

"I'm not taking any chances." Phichit was shining like the sun. "You're mine, finally--" Somehow ( _the speed of the young,_ Celestino thought) he had launched himself out of the robe and was now in Celestino's arms, lithe, warm, beautiful. Celestino let Phichit wrap himself around his body, stepped back to the bed and sat down, now with Phichit in his lap, Phichit kissing him ferociously, Phichit pulling his shirt over his head when they finally stopped kissing. "All mine," he said again, and licked his lips.

Celestino's heart was singing, but the rest of his body had decided to chime in, reminding him of how lovely Phichit was, how much Celestino had dreamt of the salt taste of his skin. He licked a line up Phichit's neck and then kissed back down to the join of his shoulder and neck, and Phichit moaned encouragement. Phichit's own fingers danced along his ribs, stroked his back. 

Celestino was too old to be shaking, but his hands were unsteady when he unfastened his belt. Phichit was ahead of him, sliding back on his lap, pulling his zipper down. His fingers--stroking him-- _Oh--_

Phichit pushed him back down against the scarlet bedspread. "Say it," he said. "Call me your heart again. Please?"

"I'll call you anything you want," Celestino said, and did, as Phichit stroked him, pulled his pants and boxers down, took his own thick cock in hand with Celestino's. Then Celestino could only gasp and fist the bedspread to try to hold himself steady as Phichit, perfect, handsome Phichit, rode against him, stroking them both. 

He couldn't take his eyes off Phichit, his dark eyes hidden under his lashes. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful. Phichit reached down with his free hand and touched Celestino's chest, rubbing a nipple hard under his thumb, and said, "Come--come for me, please--"

And Celestino did, spilling into Phichit's arms as his eyes snapped closed, feeling Phichit following just behind him, wet and warm across his abdomen and chest. Phichit leaned over, into him, kissed him, come smearing between their bodies. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Phichit in his arms. "Perfect," he whispered, and kissed the top of Phichit's head.

"I've loved you for so long," Phichit said, and kissed Celestino's chest. 

"Not that long, is it?"

Phichit laughed. "Remember what I told you? About the first time I saw someone skating? It was you, Celestino. You had a vest on that sparkled and dark pants, and you were so beautiful. I think I fell in love with you then. When Yuuri told me what a good teacher you were...I let myself hope."

"I was retired by then," he said.

Phichit nodded. "It was called 'Legends of Figure Skating,' and talked about how you were the first to land the double axel in competition. I wanted to watch you do it over and over." He traced the line of Celestino's bicep. "I went to the movies three times that week. They thought I really liked pirates for a while."

"I did a pirate routine one year," he said. "When they started loosening up the rules for costumes. I had a little scarf."

"I know," Phichit said. "I have the pictures, somewhere." He kissed Celestino's cheek. "I can't quite believe I can kiss you as much as I want."

“You should," Celestino said. "You might need more than one kiss, to break the spell permanently."

Phichit smiled. "It's better to be safe."

"We should clean up," Celestino said, and neither of them moved. 

"I can skate again," Phichit said. "Full time. I'll be unstoppable if you coach me."

"You're already unstoppable," Celestino said. "I think that's what I love most about you."

"Say it again," Phichit said.

"Phichit Chulanont," Celestino said, as he stroked Phichit's back. "You are an unstoppable force of nature, and I could not love you more."

"Good," Phichit said, leaning down to kiss him again. "Because I'm never letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of fantasy country names here, as I was trying to riff both on _The King and I_ and the silly description of _The King and the Skater_ without dragging myself too close into either RL history or either of those sources. I did my best with the names!


End file.
